Vehicle seats of this type are known in the art. In the present case, the inclination-adjusting apparatus is connected to the seat part on one side and to the backrest on the other side. By actuating the inclination-adjusting apparatus, the inclination of the backrest with respect to the seat part can be changed so that the vehicle seat can be adapted in line with the comfort perceptions of a person.
When adjusting the inclination of the backrest relative to the seat part, the spiral spring is correspondingly rotated in accordance with the rotation of the inclination-adjusting apparatus about the first axis of rotation, in such a way that a force has to be applied in order to pivot the backrest about the first axis of rotation. This rotation can either be a clockwise or a counter-clockwise rotation of the inclination-adjusting apparatus.